


The Mad Commander

by McKayRulez



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games), Hannibal (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Betrayal, Crossover, Evolution, Eye Trauma, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hermaphrodites, Military, Military Science Fiction, Mostly Gen, Sadism, Sub Will Graham, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Senator Guillermo del Toro, a traitor of the United Cities of America, who abducted the cursed child, has been captured by the Military. Mads Mikkelsen, a Dominant Core Cord Commander, must make Toro talk in order to find the child's whereabouts.





	

By Hell and Hades, how had Toro failed so much to get caught? Toro's mind pestered. At least they had managed to pass on the child to Reedus before they had gotten captured by the military. Surely Norman would keep the babe safe. 

Toro tested the binds that held themselves down to the chair. So tight, no amount of movement would loosen them. Toro sighed with frustration and looked forlorn at the table next to the chair. It held several metal instruments, that which included a bone saw. Toro shivered fearfully. 

Suddenly, a beam of light hit Toro's face, forcing their eyes to squint. Through the sunlit haze Toro made out Commander Mads entering the tent. 

Mads stopped short of the entrance, straightened their back and surveyed the room. A predatory look entered Mads eyes when the Commander's gaze set upon Toro. Mads smirked sinisterly. 

Colonel Graham followed after Mads as well as two more bone guards. All were hooked at Mads belly umbilical cord. 

"Senator Toro.. Isn't this a surprise?" The Commander stalked their way over to the side of Toro's chair. 

Toro swallowed nervously. 

Mads continued on, not waiting for a response. "Who would have thought? The famed Guillermo del Toro.. A noble and well liked Senator among the cities people.. Betrayed their country?" 

"I wasn't betraying it. I was protecting it's future!" Toro protested, looking up at the commander pleadingly. 

Mads leaned forward and pointed. "'WE' are the future! The next evolution! That child is-" 

"Pure." Guillermo cut the Commander off. "Pure and innocent. A fresh start."

"A fresh start means an end, Senator. An end which the world will not allow." Mads sat upon the table and took out a knife from their vest. "There is no death, no endings, no finality in this world... A flame that will never be extinguished." Mads looked up to Graham. "A lighter, Colonel?" 

Graham smiled devilishly. "Of course, Commander." Head bowed slightly, Graham pulled the lighter out from their pocket and handed it over to the Commander. Toro's eyes stared at Mads's blade as it was lit. The metal glinting and reflecting fire as it began it heat. 

Mads looked back to Toro. "Now, Senator.. I don't have a lot of time.." Mads knew this as fact. As it is the more they spent interrogating him, the more time the baby had to get further and further away. 

"I know.." The Senator replied solemnly. Guillermo knew what was coming next.. Mads had a.. 'reputation' as it were.. When it came to their... 'techniques'... As it was, the All Life Giver Cord had destroyed true death. In response, torture and pain was more widely accepted as forms of punishment and coercion, as there was no chance of accidental murder. 

"So lets get straight to the point. "Tell me where the child is."

"No."

"Then choose, your eyes," Mads pointed the hot knife at them. The Commander flicked off the lighter and switched it with the bonesaw and looked down at Toro's soggy shoes. "Your toes?" Mads looked up and tilted their head questioningly. "Or your cord-hood?" 

Guillermo gazed at Mads fearfully. "N-no."

"If you don't choose well.. Then I'll just have to do them all." 

Guillermo started to shake. "I-I wont tell you anything."

Mads looked to Graham and the bone guards and gave a simple nod. Their cord flared for a second with commands and they imminently sprung to action. The guards held Guillermo down hard and still against the chair, while Graham cut open del Toro's shirt. 

"STOP!" Guillermo panicked as Mads leaned closer. 

"Don't worry about them. They're here to keep you safe Senator. After all.." Mads leaned closer to Toro's ear and whispered, "If you move to much the knife might go too deep and enter your brain.." The Commander backed away and smiled as they gazed at the Senator's past lobotomy scars that crossed their forehead. Hoping the sensitive issue would bring back PTSD trauma and a scare to get him talking. "We wouldn't want that now would we?" Mads winked. 

After a wide eyed look of shock, Guillermo spat out, "You're sick."

Mads ignored the remark and gave a look and a nod to Graham. The cord command, to keep Guillermo's eyes open.

Graham went behind Guillermo's chair and leaned over and pulled Toro's left eyelids open. Mads knife drew closer, in front of Toro's eye dangerously.

"Stop, please, stop!"

"You only have to tell me what I want to know." 

"I- I can't! I don't know where they went!" Toro pleaded. 

Mads made mental note of this. So the Senator didn't just hide the baby vial womb somewhere on it's own. It had someone to take it away. 

Mads tilted their head, face showing no emotion. "Well.. That's to bad isn't it?"

The knife entered in and Guillermo screamed, screamed and kept screaming. 

Mads withdrew the knife and leaned back, eyes closed. A sadistic enjoyment resonating off Mads aurora. "Tell me Senator.. What is it like? Does your vision just go black, or does it shatter? Like a mirror before the inevitable darkness?"

Guillermo didn't answer as they shirked from the pain. Mads didn't mind and sent a cord command for the next eye. With both eyes gone it would be easier to make sure the Senator couldn't escape if they couldn't see an exit. Then the toes to keep Toro off his feet.. 

The saw began to grind into the bone and Mads felt a shiver run down their back, enjoying the screams and smells of blood and pain. The Commander hadn't expected it to go this far, this long, Mads had to give Guillermo credit for that.

Perhaps, Mads wondered, if it was for the lack of fear in the extinction of the concept of death itself that made Guillermo unafraid. An irony if it was, considering what del Toro was trying to accomplish. 

"How much blood can a single body loose?" Mads taunted. "Till your body runs dry? Till the all Cord of Undying refills your veins. What would it feel like? To have new black blood and life oil fill your veins once more from nothingness? From the void?"

Mads then, knowing time was of the essence and they couldn't delve into this for to much longer, did the horrifying act of cutting off Toro's cord. An action rarely taken, as it separates one from the all life giver. The cord that destroyed death itself and brought all life together in un-death. 

Finally, Guillermo broke, knowing if they died now, they'd truly die. 

Toro claimed they left the child at the shore past the sewers, with someone named Norman Reedus. Mads couldn't be sure of the validity, but for the moment the Commander would leave Guillermo be. 

Mads stepped out of the torture tent and sent a cord core command to the scouts to investigate the area and try to find tracks. 

Mads wiped up the blood from their hands and gazed at liquid as they rubbed it off. 

Graham was soon out of the tent as well. The Colonel stood up next to Mads and asked, "Shall I get the medic for the Senator, Commander?" 

"Not yet."

"The Senator might never recover symbiosis with the cord if left without for long." Graham warned. 

Mads turned and looked to Graham. "Then the Senator becomes dinner. Now question me no further."

Will bowed their head respectfully to their Dom and Commander. "Your will be done, Commander."

Mads eyes softened, as the Commander gazed at their submissive. They cupped Will's cheek and the back their head. "Ready yourself Will. A hunt for the child shall soon come upon us. Are you ready to do what must be done?" 

Mads worried for the submissive. Will's heart, while forged in war, could turn soft easily if gazed to long in the enemies eyes. A blessing for tracking and understanding the tactics of the enemy.. But a curse when it came to killing innocents. 

"I will not falter, Commander." Graham replied.

"Good.. Then you will not fail."


End file.
